Soledad
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Stark no deseaba más poder, tan sólo quería compañía. Aizen/Stark. Yaoi leve. Spoilers cap 375.


**¡Holas!**

**Estoy loca por haberme metido en la dotación anual de crack, pero bueno, se hará lo que se pueda.**

El reto es "Encrucijada" donde había que explicar por qué un personaje se encuentra ante dos opciones distintas, y a la vez, explicar tanto la que toma como qué habría pasado si hubiera tomado la otra decisión. Además, había que incluir una pareja crack. El número de palabras estaba limitado a un máximo de 2000 por eso quizás el Aizen/Stark me ha quedado un poco metido con calzador XDDD. Pero bueno, desde que leí el flashback de Stark tenía ganas de escribir sobre él, además de que joanne_distte y samej_eh me pidieron que escribiera un Aizen/Stark, pensé que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ambas cosas ^^.  


**Este fic contiene YAOI, no mucho, pero algo, así que si no te gustan las relaciones Hombre/hombre, no vengas luego diciendo que no lo advertí XD.**

**Sé que el título es muy poco original, pero no se me ocurría ningún otro que fuera más apropiado que éste XD. **

**Pairing:** Aizen/Stark  
**Género:** Drama, angst, romance, general  
**Rating:** PG-13, T  
**Número de palabras: **1939  
**Advertencias:** yaoi, spoilers capítulo 375 del manga.  
**Notas: **escrito para la dotación anual de crack (Reto "Encrucijada") de la comunidad de Livejournal crack_and_roll . Dedicado a Joanne Distte y Samej , que me pidieron un Aizen/Stark. 

**Resumen: **Stark no deseaba más poder, tan sólo quería compañía.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, sus personajes y argumento, pertenecen a Tite Kubo y yo no gano un céntimo haciendo esto.

**Pues nada, no tiene mucho que comentar, ya me diréis al final ;-)**

SOLEDAD

La soledad era la penitencia que le había tocado sufrir como Hollow y a la vez, lo que le había convertido en lo que era: una entidad dividida en dos mitades para sobrellevar ese castigo.

Hueco Mundo era un lugar sin piedad, donde se luchaba y se hacía cualquier cosa por hacerse más fuerte y lograr sobrevivir. La mayoría de los Hollow que habitaban allí perseguían aumentar su poder y, si era posible, llegar a ser el más fuerte de todos para así poder llevar una existencia libre de peligros.

Ese era el deseo de casi todos los Hollow, excepto Stark.

Para él, ser el más poderoso de Hueco Mundo no había sido ninguna salvación sino todo lo contrario. Se encontraba solo, pues todo aquel que se le acercaba lo hacía con intención de derrotarle y tener opción a evolucionar a un estatus superior después de devorarle. Ese era su día a día, cientos de Hollow le acechaban y ninguno de ellos lo hacía con buenas intenciones. Quizá la única ventaja de ser el número uno de aquel lugar era que ya ni necesitaba cazar ni tampoco tenía que preocuparse por mantener su estatus devorando otras entidades. Había llegado a la cumbre de lo que un Hollow podía alcanzar. Y desde allí, el panorama seguía siendo tan negro como cuando era un simple Gillian.

Él y Lilinette habían vagado por Hueco Mundo en busca de otros Hollow más amigables, y siempre habían acabado de la misma manera, rodeado de cadáveres. Los cadáveres de los Hollow que habían acabado matándose entre sí por conseguir una oportunidad de enfrentarse a él.

Resultaba muy irónico que ellos no tuvieran nada que ver directamente con toda esa devastación que acababa rodeándoles siempre. Simplemente se limitaban a observar y a lamentar el destino de aquellos pobres seres. ¡Qué diferente habría sido si sólo hubieran querido formar un grupo o entablar algún tipo de relación amistosa! Pero nunca nadie se acercó a ellos con una sugerencia de ese tipo.

Hasta que llegó Aizen.

En su peregrinación por aquel interminable desierto había oído rumores. Rumores que le habían dado un pequeño hálito de esperanza. Sabía que había otros seres como ellos, Hollow que habían alcanzado su límite y que ya no necesitaban alimentarse para mantener su rango. Había oído que se les llamaba Vasto Lorde. Por desgracia, parecían ser un número muy escaso ya que en todos los siglos que llevaba en busca de otros de su especie, con la ilusión de que al menos esa vez no quisieran comerles y poder entablar una relación de igual a igual, jamás había conseguido encontrar a ninguno.

Pero también había oído que un shinigami había llegado a Hueco Mundo con la intención de formar un ejército, buscando a Hollow de gran nivel y sobre todo, a aquellos denominados Vasto Lorde. Según había escuchado, ya había reclutado a algunos Hollow para ayudarle en esa búsqueda. Y no sólo eso, sino que también a aquellos Hollow que se habían aliado con él, les había aplicado algún tipo de técnica que les permitía deshacerse de sus máscaras y con ello adquirir más poder y ciertas habilidades de los shinigami.

Un shinigami en Hueco Mundo… sonaba totalmente surrealista, sobre todo porque desde la existencia de los Hollow, éstos habían sido sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, a Stark no le importó que un shinigami estuviera reclutando a seres de su especie quién sabía para qué intenciones. Ni tampoco le importó que los que se unían a él se volvieran más fuertes y adquirieran nuevos poderes.

Stark no quería poder, simplemente quería compañía.

Por esa razón, cuando Aizen los encontró, Stark ya sabía que se uniría a él sin importarle qué tuviera que hacer a cambio. Aizen le tendió la mano y él la tomó como quien se aferra a lo primero que encuentra para salvar su vida.

Otro de los rumores que había oído sobre ese misterioso shinigami, era que alguna que otra vez había recurrido al engaño para convencer a sus futuros súbditos de que se unieran a él, les había mostrado una realidad que no era tal.

El caso de Stark fue algo parecido. Era como si Aizen conociera de antemano de alguna manera las debilidades de aquellos que pretendía reclutar, por eso, frente a Stark desenvainó su zanpakutô convocando el Kyoka Suigetsu, mostrándole cual sería su destino en el caso de que rechazara su oferta.

Tal vez fuera una manipulación urdida para crear una ilusión que se ajustara perfectamente a las debilidades de Stark, pero lo que vio le convenció de manera absoluta.

En ese supuesto futuro, Stark se vio a sí mismo cientos de siglos después, de nuevo rodeado de cadáveres, pero totalmente solo. Lilinette ya no estaba con él, sus almas habían vuelto a fusionarse para poder sobrellevar la debilidad que les invadía. Presa de la desesperación buscaba una manera de poner fin a su existencia, pero no había manera posible. Que otros Hollow lo devoraran no era una opción pues al ser él la entidad más fuerte siempre prevalecería frente a otras entidades que quisieran fusionarse con él. La inanición tampoco era un recurso ya que no necesitaba ingerir energía espiritual para subsistir.

Y mientras tanto veía que otros formaban un grupo liderado por aquel shinigami, un grupo al que ya no le permitirían acceder.

Y querría volver al mundo humano para que un shinigami le purificara con su zanpakutô, o mejor aún, que un Quincy atravesara su agujero de Hollow, que había alcanzado un tamaño el triple de lo que era originalmente, para eliminar por completo su existencia del ciclo de las almas.

Pero no podía acceder al mundo humano, estaba atrapado por los siglos de los siglos en aquel desierto de noche eterna. Sin Lilinette. Aunque podía sentir parte de lo que había sido su energía espiritual mezclada con la suya propia, no era en absoluto comparable a cuando la tenía físicamente junto a él, iban a todos lados juntos y podían charlar. En cierta manera era como si no hubiera podido cuidar de ella, ya que pese a estar juntos, la soledad había acabado consumiéndole y debilitándole en exceso, provocando que la división que tuvo lugar al hacerse una entidad única, se deshiciese. Y lo peor era que ese hecho no le había afectado para retroceder en la escala evolutiva de los Hollow. Si al menos hubiese sido así, le quedaría el aliciente de seguir cazando y volver a alcanzar su antiguo nivel para ver si su "alma" volvía a dividirse, pero no, sabía que eso ya no iba a ocurrir. Por mucho que tratara de recuperarse era consciente de que no lo conseguiría. Era todo un círculo vicioso, la soledad se lo impediría.

No sólo eso, sino que también era el único de su especie que quedaba en Hueco Mundo, pues los otros que eran como él se habían unido al shinigami, habían tomado nuevos poderes que los convertirían en algo totalmente diferente a lo que era él en ese momento.

Estaría solo en todos los sentidos y sin posibilidad de remediar esa existencia sombría en aquel purgatorio perpetuo.

Ya lo tenía claro desde un principio, fuera cual fuese la intención de ese shinigami, si esto le llevaba a encontrar compañía, se uniría a él, pero antes de aceptar definitivamente, miró a Lilinette, esperando su aprobación.

Encontró lágrimas en sus ojos, sin rastro de la triste sonrisa que había acompañado a ambos durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Supo que, como parte de él que era, ella también había presenciado el horrible futuro que les esperaba. Tal vez fuera sólo eso, una ilusión perpetrada para convencerles, pero no le costaba demasiado imaginar que el verdadero futuro pudiera llegar a ser así.

La pequeña asintió a la vez que Stark le enjugaba las lágrimas con los jirones que le cubrían y ambos siguieron a Aizen hasta el palacio de Las Noches. Con suerte, quizá hubiera más niños allí con los que Lilinette pudiera jugar.

De este modo, Stark se convirtió en el Primer Espada y Lilinette en su Fracción, y allí en Las Noches, encontraron todo lo que habían estado buscando desde que tenían conciencia. Pasaron a formar parte del ejército de Aizen, junto con otros muchos Arrancar, conviviendo con ellos, charlando con ellos, luchando junto a ellos y no contra ellos… El motivo de su lucha era lo de menos, Aizen les había salvado y no importaba lo que tuvieran que hacer por él.

Incluso si eso incluía morir.

No serían ni los últimos ni los primeros en sacrificar su vida por Aizen. Formaba parte del contrato, unirse a él conllevaba una serie de beneficios pero también unas obligaciones. Por lo que les había oído hablar a otros Espada, todos en cierta manera le debían fidelidad por haberles salvado de una existencia insoportable. En el caso de Stark había sido la soledad mientras que al resto de los Arrancar habían sido otros motivos, pero todos ellos habían visto superado ese handicap más o menos al unirse a las filas del shinigami.

Daba igual que Aizen los considerara unos simples peones en sus planes de vencer a la Sociedad de Almas, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dispuestos a dar su vida si era necesario pues su vida antes de la llegada de Aizen no tenía ningún sentido.

Ya lo había percibido. Primero fueron algunas de las Fracciones que se internaron en el mundo humano, luego algunos de los Privaron y finalmente, los Espada. Fue cuando murió Aaroniero, cuando pudo sentirlo con más claridad.

A Aizen le importó un bledo que su noveno Espada muriera a manos de uno de los invasores. Estaba claro que cuando le llegara la hora a él o a otro de sus compañeros, la reacción no iba a ser diferente.

Por eso, Stark se limitó a aceptar como un regalo cada atención que Aizen le brindaba. Se había unido a él para encontrar compañía, mientras pudiera agradecería cada gesto que tuviera hacia él, aunque ello implicara ciertas cosas que no esperó en un primer momento.

Una de las primeras veces que fue llamado al Salón del Trono, no fue precisamente para hablar de sus capacidades en el combate o para confiarle algún tipo de misión o desvelar parte de un plan. Stark se extrañó cuando Aizen, sin levantarse de su trono, le tomó por la barbilla, y mirándole intensamente, le besó en los labios.

Fue momentos después cuando supo que era uno de los elegidos para ir con él a la falsa Karakura.

Cada vez que había alguna misión peligrosa para él, Aizen lo suavizaba con besos y roces. Era una manera de manipularle, aunque realmente no hiciera falta, pues Stark haría lo que fuese por él. Más aún cuando alguien está necesitado de afecto como él lo estaba.

Se había unido a Aizen en busca de compañía y se había encontrado sin esperarlo con un amante. Stark nunca protestaba, le daba igual que Aizen hubiera sido un hombre o una mujer, iba a disfrutar de la misma manera de la sensación de un cuerpo cálido y desnudo junto al suyo, de las uñas clavadas en la carne sin que significaran luchar por su existencia, de lenguas húmedas que se entrelazan y recorren la piel ardiente, de que el orgasmo le haga sentirse vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de sentir que su cuerpo sirve para algo más que suscitar peleas encarnizadas cuando siente ese sabor extraño descender por su garganta o nota su cuerpo mojado tras las rítmicas embestidas.

Después de momentos como ese, Aizen podría pedirle la luna, que él se la traería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pues eso, espero que os haya gustado. Al menos espero que con la limitación de palabras (ya sabéis que yo suelo enrollarme demasiado XDDD) haber expresado bien lo que quería.**

**De verdad me ha dejado con ganas de escribir con más profundidad, de hecho, pensé en reescribirlo extendiéndome un poco más, pero pensé que mejor lo dejaba para profundizar en otro fic que me gustaría escribir sobre qué pasaba en Hueco Mundo antes de que llegara Aizen y cuando éste llegó. Es un tema que me interesa mucho y muy poco explotado por lo poco que sabemos. Lo malo, que un fic así requiere pensar mucho el argumento y no sé cuando podré hacerlo.**

¡Besitos! Y espero vuestros comentarios.

Ak


End file.
